parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Domestic Cattle
Cows or cattle (Bos taurus) are raised in many different countries around the world, mainly for the cows natural resources such as milk, meat and leather. In India the cow is seen as a sacred animal. There are thought to be nearly 1.5 million cows worldwide, most of the cows are sadly kept by farmers but there is sure to be the odd rouge escaped wild cows somewhere. Roles * It played Milkman (as a Holstein Cow) in Jonah: A WildlifeTales Movie * It played Black Wild Force Ranger (as a bull) in Animal Rangers Wild Force Gallery Cattle, Holestein Cow (Song of the Sea).jpg EEnE Cows.jpg Fantasia Cattle.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) PPG Bull.png fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-1020.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) charlotte-web-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg|Charlotte's Web (1973) 101D2 Cow.png TLG Cattle.png TGaoBaM Cow.jpg KND Cow.jpg Foster's Home Cow.jpg TTTE Bull.png TTTE Cow.png TTTE Cattle.png Cow.png TN Cattle.png Adventure Time Cow.jpg ATHF Cows.png|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) HTF Cow.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1617.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG_7568.PNG IMG_7569.JPG IMG_7570.JPG What A Cartoon Cow.png Dexter's Lab Cow.png IMG 7791.JPG IMG_7793.JPG|Milk Diet (2000) IMG_4578.PNG IMG_7911.JPG IMG_8003.JPG IMG_8004.JPG IMG_8005.JPG IMG_8975.JPG|Goodnight Opus (1993) IMG 0939.JPG CtCD Cow.png FleetwoodYak.png|Rock Dog (2016) IMG_cow.PNG IMG 6954.JPG IMG 8589.PNG IMG 0295.JPG Dexter's Lab Cows.jpg IMG 6628.PNG IMG cow.jpeg IMG 8318.JPG IMG 0527.PNG IMG 1591.PNG IMG 6535.PNG|Why Play Leapfrog (1949) IMG 9405.JPG|Little Beaux Pink (1968) IMG 9309.PNG IMG 9710.PNG IMG 0133.JPG IMG 9292.PNG IMG 7419.PNG IMG 6427.PNG IMG 9187.PNG PPG Cows.jpg IMG 9558.JPG IMG 8713.JPG IMG 2770.JPG Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Big Storm On the African Savanna.png JEL Cow.png|Jungle emperor(1989) ArizonaProfile.png Land Mammals of Africa and Land Reptiles Of Africa Drowning In the Huge Flood Caused by the Deadliest Hurricane.png Mary Moo Cow With Hammer and Egg.png|Arthur (1996-2018) F U N.png|Arthur (1996-2018) 705BDFF7-19C3-419E-9605-3CFAFD540A23.jpeg 6C8BAFD7-50E8-425A-93C4-7E90CBBDB001.png Heffer Wolfe.png Ollie the Ox.jpg Screen Shot 2015-10-16 at 9.22.01 PM.png Also See * Aurochs (The wild ancestor of this species) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Bovids Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Wild West: The Cowboys Of Moo Mesa Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Song of the Sea Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:The Nutshack Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Herbivores Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Goanimate Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Inspector Gadget Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Bee Movie Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:What a Cartoon Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Bloom County Animals Category:The Three Caballeros Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Dino Island Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Old Yeller Animals Category:Annabelle's Wish Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:The Miracle Maker; The Story Of Jesus Animals Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Animals Category:Moses (1995) Animals Category:The Ten Commandments Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Yellow Submarine Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Pajanimals Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Big City Greens Animals